the helm of darkness
by obsessed2percabeth
Summary: what if hades helm was stolen! what if there was more children of the big three! not really a percy jackson story! sorry! i didn't know what to put it in!  sorry i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

THE HELM OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER ONE:

Cayden's POV

Going on a quest was not my idea.

If i knew what was coming i would have called in sick.I could have avoided an army of demons, pissing off hades and two of my friends gone.

My friends and I attend Berkeley Carroll high in Brooklyn. Were all demigods. My sister Vendetta is daughter of Zeus which means I'm son of Zeus. My girlfriend Steph is daughter of Apollo. My friend Bao who is also my sister's boyfriend is son of Ares.

Today was an ok day till I had write my English exam. I had to write a book report on _Romeo and Juliet_. I didn't even read the book and I was too stupid to rent the movie! Sometimes I'm such airhead! Just as I started to write my exam my sister came running into the auditorium."I need Cayden to come with me imedditley"she said as if a relative had died. Yes, saved by my sister!"well...bye " I shouted while running out of the auditorium. "so what up?" I asked vendetta. "Dad needs our help with fighting some giant monster" she said with a **very** scared look on her face. "So up to Olympus?"I asked vendetta. While we were walking Steph and Bao came running down the hallway." We **both **got iris messaged when we were in the bathroom" Steph said when she reached us. "Not very fun when Ares catches you taking a Wiz Khalifa" Bao said. We all cracked up at that.

So , it turns out Kampe was back. Zeus just made all the best sons and daughters of the gods fight. I was pissed! One of Artemis' hunters even died because of Zeus. He is so self centered and doesn't want to 'wreck his _beautiful _face'. Kampe was fighting really well till Matt who is son of Poseidon cut off one of her toes. She fell right on top of Ella who is daughter of Dionysus. Ella was sent to Apollo for healing after the fight was ended and we had sent Kampe back to Tartarus. Steph and I entered the infirmary to find Dionysus weeping next to a cot with a black haired girl who lay on it. We got a little closer to find it was Ella and her hair had been basically died from all the ashes of the things Kampe burned with her fire breath. Apollo was sitting on the opposite side of Ella with a needle in hand." Is Ella...dead" Steph was now teary eyed. "Sadly I had to put some forever sleeping poison in her" Apollo said looking up with sorrow sketched on his face. "What do you mean by 'forever sleeping poison' "I said curious. "I killed her to put her out of her misery" Apollo said with teary eyes. I was amazed by how much Dionysus was crying. He never cries. "Please excuse me" the sun god said as he walked to the clipboard to sign out. "Dionysus, are you alright? Did you approve this?" I asked him. "She...she was in so much pain. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to see her that way so I let Apollo do what he did." He started to cry again. "You did the right thing" I said looking at him. Bao and Ven came running in the room and their smiles faded. "She's not breathing" Ven said then started to cry into Bao's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

THE HELM OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER TWO:

Steph's POV

So now we're all going back to camp. Chiron said there are a lot of new campers. Right now we are in Apollo's sun chariot. "Thou shall be awesome and awesome is I" Apollo read from his book of poetry apparently about himself." Please for the sake of all things good, STOP!" steph yelled at her dad." Who pee'd in your cheerio's" he said bewildered." Oh shut up" Steph said.

(Back at camp)

"So how are you" Chiron gestured us to sit down on the couch. "It was a hell of a year" Bao started the conversation. "how? Explain" Chiron asked.

Vendetta's POV

After we explained to Chiron about our 6 months away from camp half-blood we went to visit our friends. I went to go knock on Alisa's door when I heard arguing then a scream. I rushed through the door."ALISA!" I shouted. She was bleeding from her side! "OH MY GODS!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could to Chiron. He was teaching archery."CHIRON! ALISA BRANT WAS STABBED IN HER CABIN!" I shouted to him from across the range. He came trotting over to me."She has blood coming from her side and there was a knife on the bed" I started crying into his chest and he put his arms around me. "We'll find who did this. This was probably revenge from the roman camp for peleus killing raichaio hallamalu." Chiron said trying to make it sound better. Well it wasn't working. Chiron placed me on his back and yelled to the class "I will be back later on. Continue. Mark potter you can run the class till I get back". We trotted to the Hermes cabin where a crowd had already gathered. "Everyone. Please go to you scheduled activities . We have a little business to take care of." Chiron instructed. We slowly entered the Hermes cabin to find nevaeh Lennox daughter of Apollo looking back and forth from the knife left on the bloody bed to Alisa who was curled with her hands on her side where she was stabbed. Chiron grabbed some ambrosia and nectar from his bag he carried on his back and gave it to me to give to Alisa. "Alisa , who stabbed you "Chiron asked. "It was Lauren brook from the roman camp" she managed to say while shoving ambrosia in her mouth. "Slooowww down alisa" nevaeh said. She stopped eating and started drinking the nectar. She made it taste like lime Pepsi. "So Lauren stabbed alisa. But she wouldn't be stupid enough to stay close. She is probably taking a bus somewhere far away right now." I said apparently speaking to myself . "she might even work for a one of the titans. I heard that atlas is risen" nevaeh stated. I and Chiron turned to look at her. "who told you this?" Chiron questioned. "Um it was on Olympus today news" she answered. Chiron rushed to the TV hanging on the wall and pressed the power button. "Hello Olympus and welcome to Olympus today news! My name is Bella Thorne I am a daughter of Aphrodite and because of that all of you are receiving a free fruit basket!" Bella throne said peppyly. "Now for our first story! Yesterday was the first time all of Olympus knew about this. Atlas has risen!" Bella was now under a spot light and her face and voice looked serious. "Told you Chiron" nevaeh jabbed Chiron's chest. "Zeus has just informed me of another interesting story! Apparently Hades helm of darkness was stolen! Zeus is going to iris message all the demigods accompanying his daughter and son vendetta and cayden nation on a quest to find it! So keep your eyes peeled for an iris message and keep out of the bathroom!" she said then laughed at the last part.


	3. characters list! future characters 2!

The helm of darkness characters

cayden:

steph:

alisa:

vendetta:

bao:

patch:

Jennifer-jay:

Cindy:

Matt:

Nex:

June:

Harley:

Felicity:

Drew:

Sonny.C:

Brendan:

Sam:

Max:

Carly:

Paris:

Brant:

Holly:

Patrick:

Katie:

Samantha:

Rachel:

Travis:

Carl:

Bruce.B:

Bruce.L:

Clovis:

Jean:

Sonny.S:


End file.
